How to Train Your Dragon: My style!
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Kagome and Sango are turned into half dragons. What will happen? Please read! It'll get better! And it's better than it sounds!
1. NYA! We are half dragons?

"Nya. Where am I?" A female groaned out in annoyance, swishing her tail as her black cat ears twitched. Quickly, she noticed she was wearing no clothing. "Where did my clot-oh. Oh!" She was shocked to see her pale porcelain skin was replaced with black scales. Looking behind her she saw big black wings.

"Oh! How did this happen?!" Her blue eyes looked around in alarm at the sound of her best friend's voice.

"S-Sango? I-is that y-y-you?" The female stammered and another girl revealed herself in the flaming embers of the fire... only the brown-haired girl had the same wings and black scaily skin and instead of cats ears and tail she had black dog's ears and tail.

"Yeah. It's me, Kagome. What the hell happened to us?" Sango asked The other girl now identified as Kagome shrugged and flicked her raven, braided hair out of her face.

"We will be able to answer that, girls."

Both females turned to where the voice came from and began bowing low.

"Midoriko-sama. Izayoi-san." Kagome breathed and looked up at the women. Izayoi, who was Inuyasha's mother, smiled kindly at the two girls.

"You are no longer needed in your world. You are done. You are needed here, girls." Izayoi explained. Sango and Kagome gaped.

"W-wait! Well, where is here?" Sango questioned.

"You are in Berk." Midoriko answered this time. "This land is running with dragons and humans. That is what you have become. Half dragons."

"Half dragons?!" Both girls exclaimed.

"Well, that explains the scales and the wings." Kagome mumbled. "So, what, do we waltz over there?"

"No. If you do then you'll surely be killed." Izayoi said.

"Well then why bring us HERE?" Sango piped up.

"The reason is because soon Berk will accept dragons and it will be your and a boy's doing." Midoriko said. " He lives within Berk and you will succeed in getting dragons and humans to become friends."

"We must go now. Don't worry. We will guide you through your thoughts." Izayoi spoke as both girls began fading. Soon they disappeared quickly.

"So how are we supposed to go outside of this cave naked?" Sango questioned. Kagome threw a preistess robe at her only instead of red it was yellow. For Kagome it was green.

"Here. Found them in the corner." Both girls quickly slipped the clothes on just as the fire died out. Kagome slowly walked over to the edge and gave a small shreik of shock. "Jeez! I almost fell over the edge."

"Kagome, be careful." Sango warned as Kagome grinned.

"Aren't I always? i'm just gonna test my wings and see if I can find something for us to eat. See you in a bit." And with that Kagome took off into the sky to test her wings. Flying off into the night she smiled.

"Wow. This is pretty easy." She giggled. There was a loud roar and she looked to her left. "HOLY COW!"

"Rowr!" A Night Fury flew next to her, growling.

"Um... Hi." She squeaked and the dragon just roared again. Suddenly both stopped at the sound of something hurdling through the air. She looked at the Night Fury and saw it was looking about in alarm. Then- "AIIIEEEE!" Large ropes bound both together and sent them zooming to the ground. Soon they crashed into some trees and into the ground. Upon this impact Kagome passed out due to the pain.

_The next day_

Kagome's eyes opened to reveal she was still trapped in the ropes.

"Grrr" The Night Fury growled and Kagome nodded

"Yeah. We've got to get out of this before someone finds us." Quickly, Kagome began knawing at the ropes furiously unti she heard something. She then began to struggle even more. The Night Fury growled at the human as he backed away.

"Woah. A Night Fury." He whispered. Kagome didn't even see him but didn't want to. "Okay. I'm going to cut out your heart and give it to my father." Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she began rubbing the dragon's back to comfort him.

_Kagome's POV_

I began to hear the sound of the ropes being cut. The dragon growled and then pinned whoever caught us to the ground. I sat up and watched the young man who had shown this dragon mercy as he cowered in fear. I thought the dragon was about to kill him but he just roared in his face and flew off. I quickly scurried over to the boy. He was around my age and had auburn hair and freckles. I couldn't see his eyes since they were closed. Curiously, I lifted a clawed finger and gently prodded his cheek. His eyes opened to reveal a beautiful shade of green. He gaped at me and I realised what I just did. I revealed myself to a human. I stumbled away in horror as I thought of my stupidity.

"I was never here!" I roared and took off. As soon as I was a foot in the air I fell and groaned in pain. Glancing back the human was still staring at me. Sango must be worried sick. The boy stared at me and slowly approached me. I hissed and took a step back but was stopped at the searing pain in my wing. Great. The fall hurt me. I crawled back until I was pushed up against the trunk of a tree. The boy was on his knees and slowly crawled to me with an arm outstretched.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." He promised. I slowly nodded and watched as he stopped right in front of me.I stared at him with uncertainty.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly as the boy gently ran a hand through my hair. He must've not heard me. "Who. Are. You?" I commanded with a light snap. He pulled away quickly.

"H-Hiccup."

"Excuse you." I said.

"No. My name is Hiccup." He repeated. I nodded and sounded the name in my head. How adorable. He held out his hand for me to shake. I grabbed it.

"Kagome."

()

Me: I haven't watched HTTYD in a while so it sucks. Thank you for reading! No flamers and give me ideas!


	2. They almost spotted you!

_No one's POV_

"Kagome! You're back! Where have you been?" Sango hugged Kagome.

"Oh, around." Kagome said and dropped some fish on the floor of the cave. She devoured two raw and shoved the other two towards Sango.

"Ew." Sango was grossed out.

"What? it's actually quite good raw. Maybe just our taste buds." kagome shrugged and Sango picked up her fish. Shrugging, she began to eat hem. As soon as they were done Sango hugged Kagome.

"What do we do now?" She asked. Kagome shifted from side to side.

"Well, tonight I'm off again. Y'know. To find something for us to eat." She smiled. Sango nodded. Kagome knew she was lying but she didn't want Sango to know about Hiccup. He was a nice boy. She didn't want anything to happen to him. Kagome slowly walked ove to the edge of the cave and looked out to see a quiet uproar at a place in the village. Kagome felt curious. "Sango, do you hear that?"

"Yeah." Sango stood at the edge with her.

"Let's go and check it out." Kagome said and before Sango could protest she flew quickly in the direction. Sango shook her head and began flying after her.

"Kagome Rai Higurashi! Don't you dare go!" She exclaimed but Kagome ignored her.

_At the Academy_

Kagome made it and floated above, watching all the teens and the gronckle. Her blue eyes widened as a shot was aimed at Hiccup and his sheild rolled away. Kagome growled low in her throat as Sango reached her.

"Kagome! We are turning back right now!" Sango commanded.

"No." Kagome said sternly. She watched as the green-like fat dragon was pushing the teen against the rock wall. It opened it's jaw and was about to blast Hiccup.

"We are going now." Sango tugged on Kagome's arm but she stayed put.

"No! Hiccup!" As if in slow motion Kagome zoomed closer to the top and shot a blue fire-like ball above the gronckle making it whimper and scurry away. Hiccup looked up and his eyes widened.

"Kagome..." He whispered and motioned for her to go quickly. Kagome smiled and gave him a small wave

"Night fury?!" Gobber yelled in disbelief as soon as he saw the attack. Astrid looked up and blinked in shock as she saw Kagome and Sango. She stumbled back and quickly pointed into the sky.

"Up there!" She exclaimed and everyone looked up only to see two black blurs whizz away.

"Kagome! What were you thinking! They almost saw us!" Sango hissed.

"I know! But I couldn't let that dragon hurt Hiccup. it would be inhuma-"

"Wait! You know that human?" Sango stopped her. Kagome nodded. "How!?"

_After Kagome explained everything_

"I see. So he's a friend and not an enemy?" Sango asked as they landed at their cave.

"He's my friend so far." Kagome replied. She curled up against the wall and waited for night to fall so she would fly off and meet Hiccup. She sighed in boredom and groaned.

This was going to be a while.


	3. They offended what is mine?

It finally became night and Kagome made sure Sango was asleep before flying off to the place she met Hiccup. Sitting against the trunk, Kagome watched and waited for Hiccup to come back. Her nose twitched at the scent of the forest, the pine relaxing Kagome as she sighed in bliss. A twig snapped. At the sound she hid within the shadows, waiting for whatever predator or prey to show themselves. Tumbling through the trees was Hiccup. He looked around in search for the blue-eyed girl.

"Kagome?" He whispered/hissed. Kagome sighed, deeming it safe and walked out slowly.

"Hi, Hiccup." She greeted from behind him. He leaped at the sound of her voice and turned around. Kagome giggled at his reaction.

"Oh. Hi, Kagome." He greeted and smiled. Kagome stood directly in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're jumpy, nya?" She purred as her cat's friend-instincts kicked in. Hiccup nodded.

"Well, you DID come out from right behind me." he chuckled. Kagome let out a purring-laugh.

"Sorry about the purring thing. My cat instincts are kicking in." She purred again. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Cat instincts? So what, if I scratch you here..." Hiccup placed a hand on Kagome's head and began scratching that spot making Kagome's purring grow.

"A little to the lef-oh yeah! That's nice." Kagome began going all silly as he began scratching behind her furry cat ear. Hiccup chuckled.

"You're such a silly kitty." He teased. Kagome gave a light growl.

"Oh yeah? Try seeing me with catnip." She replied and pushed against Hiccup's hand. "Nya~ That feels really nice, Hiccup-saaan~!"

Hiccup stared as Kagome rubbed her head against his hand eagerly.

"You do realize that sounded so wrong, Kagome." Hiccup watched as Kagome shrugged.

"Meh. Us cat-girls are always pleased when someone scratches them in the right spots." She replied. Suddenly another twig snapped and Kagome pulled away, her ears perked up and high on the alert.

"What? What is it? Kago-" The neko-dragon girl silenced the young viking by placing a slender index finger against his lips.

"Shh-shhhh-shhhh-shhhh." She hushed and perked up once again as another snapping was heard. A small sound of chatter was heard in the distance. Quickly and on instinct, Kagome wrapped her arms around Hiccup and her large black wings covered her and the viking. Holding him close she snarled at the sound of two females voices and three males ones.

"I swear Hiccup was gesturing to that Night Fury... And he's been acting very strange." Oh no. Astrid.

"He was already strange from the start." Tuffnut.

"Well... Stranger than usual!"

Kagome took that as a big offense and held Hiccup so tight his face was squished into the crook of her neck.

"How dare they offend what is mine? This Kagome never allows it." She snarled quietly yet furiously. The footsteps stopped right next to their spot.

"Did you hear that?" Fishlegs was here too. Kagome began growling, possessive but quietly.

"No, idiots... And I thought I heard the runt and a girl talking over around here." Ruffnut. Oh, could this get any better?

"Mine." Kagome whispered in Hiccup's ear and Hiccup realized how possessive Dragons were. Specifically Night Furies.

"There was a girl's voice just there! It said something like 'Pine' or 'Mine'." Oh! Snoutlout. Yup. Just got worse. They both just hoped the other teens wouldn't find them. Kagome's soft fluffy tail curled and wrapped around Hiccup to comfort him since he was shaking lightly.

"Kagome, can you hear anything el-" Kagome shushed hik by pressing her nose against his to interrupt him. She shook her head as a sigh was heard and the viking teens walked away.

"I swear I heard Hiccup and some girl talking here!" Ruffnut said.

"Ha! Hiccup? With a girl? That's a laugh." Chortled Snoutlout as the footsteps faded away. Deeming it safe, Kagome unfurled her wings and gave a stretch.

"How DARE they offend what is mine! This Kagome won't allow it to happen!" She exclaimed in outrage. Hiccup placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Calm down, Kagome. They're my friends." Kagome looked at him in disbelief.

"THEY are your friends? Did I hear that right? Those people who INSULTED you are your FRIENDS!?" She asked and Hiccup nodded. Kagome frowned.

"Okay. Okay. I guess I had a friend like that. The biggest jerk ever, I may add." She mumbled.

"Good. Jeez, you're really possessive." Hiccup joked. Kagome nodded.

"Mhmm. I always have. Always will be."

A comfortable silence fell around the room and Kagome lay down on the ground comfortably. Hiccup sat next to her and ran his slender fingers through her hair.

"Nya~ Hiccup? Mind if we stay out here? Just for tonight." Kagome asked. Hiccup paused in his actions and began to think.

Well, one night wouldn't be bad, right?

"Alright, but just for tonight." Hiccup got comfortable and curled up next to Kagome as her wing wrapped around his body to keep him warm.

"Good night, Hiccup. Pleasant dreams."

"Good night, Kagome. Same to you too."


	4. oh crap

Kagome clawed at the dirt, groaning and moaning in what seemed like pain. Turning onto her side resulted into her wing accidentally slapping poor Hiccup. He sat up quickly and rubbed his cheek, watching as Kagome seemed to be having a nightmare. Just as he was about to wake the female up she quietly mewled his name in discomfort.

"H-Hiccup... Please..." She whispered, face scrunched up in obvious pain. The young viking just stared at the sleeping girl, a flush rising to his cheeks. That sounded so wrong. Kagome's fluffy ears lay flat on her head and she began to toss and turn. Hiccup placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and tried to get her to awakening.

"Hey. Kagome, get up. You're having a nightmare." He muttered. "Hey, wake u-"

He was cut off as Kagome gave a wailing cry in agony.(OH MI GAWD she's dreaming about Slendy! Y'know, Slenderman? Ah, you'll understand... Maybe...)

"Kagome! Wake up!" He grabbed the wailing girl by the shoulders and began shaking her rapidly. "Snap out of it! Wake up now, Kagome!" Slowly the girl calmed down and opened her eyes.

*Jeez! That was freaky! I dreamed about Slendy!(LOL that was just for jks. Pewdiepie is awesome BTW! NOW FOR WHAT SHE REALLY SAID)*

"Hiccup!" She said in relief, hugging the boy. "You're alright!"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Hiccup questioned. Kagome gave him a 'Really?' look.

"Dragons can pick you up with one swoop. Don't give me that look! I used to be like that, buddy!" She replied. Hiccup just gave her a look.

"Really? You used to be a... a walking fishbone?"

Kagome laughed.

"Well, yeah. I guess you could say tha-OH CRAP!" Kagome facepalmed.

"What?" Hiccup questioned. "What is it?"

"SANGO! I FREAKING FORGOT! GAH! I'll see you later, stay safe, ummm I'll be watching over you and uh I'll be around somewhere. Bye!" And with that Kagome began to fly off, hitting her head. "Idiot idiot idiot idiot." She mumbled the whole way there and along the way she found some deer and rabbits(AWWW! Poor rabbits! D: ). As soon as she was in veiw of the cave Sango tackled her.

"Where were you?" She asked. Kagome giggled nervously.

"The hunt took a bit long." Kagome replied. Sango just stared.

"Riiiiight. Anyways," Sango continued, letting it slide... for now. "I want to show you something." She began to drag the other girl over to a spot in the clearing and pointed. Kagome's blue eyes widened in suprise. There was the Night Fury from before trying to get out.

"S-Sango... How long has he...?"

"Quite a while. I just saw him this morning." Sango looked sorrowfully at the dragon. Kagome shook her head and floated towards him.

"Hi?" she spoke. The Night Fury stopped and turned to look at her, it's cat-like eyes widening. It gave a low growling purr, it's slit-like eyes becoming large and all cute. "Hey. Remember me?" The dragon slowly nodded. Kagome kneeled on the ground beside him. "Hello. How are you doing?" The scaily reptile growled in response and Kagome nodded. "I see. How can't you get back out? My wing healed perfectly fine." He let out another growl and Kagome's eyes widened. "I see..." She mumbled.

"So? Why can't he leave?" Sango asked.

"Well, when we got attacked and landed on the ground his tail's sort of broken so he can't fly." Kagome replied and placed a hand on the dragon's head. "on't worry, boy. We'll try and see if we can fix it somehow."

He let out a roar to say his thanks. Sango just stared.

"I'm sorry but all I hear are loud roars. How can you understand them?" She asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe I'm a special child." Kagome joked. sango gave a small laugh as the Night Fury pulled away and went back to attempting to escape scrambling up the wall but sliding back down it. Kagome felt so sorry for him as with each attempt failed.

()

Me: I AM AWESOME YET CRAZY BECAUSE I MADE KAGOME A POSSESSIVE, SOMETIMES BIPOLAR HALF DRAGON! ^^ Review please!


	5. Hiccups arse was saved yet again

Kagome watched over Hiccup the next day as all 6 teen vikings were sprinting through a maze in the arena. A Deadly Nadder hopped from wall to wall, looking for it's prey. Kagome felt as if Hiccup got into trouble easily so thought it would've been best to look out for him. Luckily, Kagome was hidden in the dark shadows. To spot her you would need to be standing right in front of her because then you'd spot her doe-like blue eyes.

"Get in there, Hiccup! You're not even trying!" Gobber exclaimed as the Nadder attacked the teenage boy. Kagome growled quietly.

_"Stay safe, Hiccup." _She thought as she spotted the twins fighting while standing in the Nadder's blind spot. Kagome rolled her eyes as the two blonds were attacked. Those two were difficult. She heard Hiccup yelp gently and watched as he tried to do a somersault with his shield but failed half way through it. She got ready to swoop in and send a fireball at the Nadder but soon found out he was doing fine.

"Oh, Kami save you, Hiccup. Either Him or me." Kagome whispered. She stared as Snoutlout shoved Astrid aside and threw his axe at the scaly reptile but completely missing. Astrid glared at him.

"What? The sun was in my eyes!" Snoutlout covered up for his terrible aim. Kagome scoffed. Yeah right. Sure it was, baka. A while later and a wall was about to crush Hiccup. Kagome shook her head and flew in lightning fast so no one saw her. Under the shadows of the wall she held it up. Hiccup got up from his crouched position.

"Kagome! What are you doing here?! It's dangerous since they know of your existance!" The auburn-haired boy hissed quietly.

"I don't care. Go before I drop." The half-Dragon replied quietly and shoved him lightly as Hiccup scrambled away. As soon as the male was safe Kagome let go and flew off in a black blur. Whoever who saw it would think it was just a black flash.

"What the hell?" Astrid wondered as she caught a glimpse of Kagome, seeing her raven hair, big, doe-like blue eyes and black wings before she was gone. "It was the Night Fury from before! I saw it, guys!"

"Wh-what are you talking about, Astrid? There was no N-Night Fury." Hiccup stammered. Astrid just stared at him suspiciously.

"Well, it doesn't look like a full dragon. It was more of a half human female and a half Dragon." Astrid insisted. Everyone else just thought she was going a bit insane and continued worrying about the Deadly Nadder.

_With Kagome_

Phew. That was close. Kagome zoomed through the air as fast as she could.

"Hiccup's safe so far." She murmured, happy she helped her dear new friend. While flying through the air Kagome grasped her head, beginning to feel very dizzy. She let out a groan as she began shaking. Her vision blurred and that's when she crash-landed onto the ground. The male Night Fury let out a growl of suprise.

'Are you alright?' He asked. Kagome nodded.

'Yes. Just got dizzy.' She growled back. 'Where's Sango?'

'Off to find something to eat.' He replied. 'And please, as that human called me, call me Toothless. He visited yesterday while you were in that cave.' Toothless nudged his head towards the cave up on the stone wall where Kagome and Sango sleep. Kagome nodded.

"Okay, Toothless." She said in english. The Dragon gave her a big, gummy smile. Kagome laughed.

'I wonder if he's going to visit today.' Toothless wondered. Kagome nodded in agreement. She hoped so to.


End file.
